


皇室罗曼史

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Reuenthal, Alpha Siegfried, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, M/M, Omega Reinhard, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 刚步入13岁的那个暑假，亚历克发现了一个震撼人心的秘密：他和他的表哥菲利克斯，也许是同母异父的亲兄弟。*一个皇帝莱和他丈夫&情夫threeway的小短篇。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, 吉莱 - Relationship, 罗莱
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	皇室罗曼史

时钟刚过两点，狮子之泉新种植的一批树苗还没长成，阳光把红橡木地板照得又白又烫。  
菲利克斯做贼似的抱着一个铁箱子进来，刚好和坐在窗帘下同样面露惊色的亚历克四目相对。  
“我发现了一个秘密！”两人异口同声的大叫。  
猜拳过后，亚历克赢得了先说的权利。菲利克斯只好盘腿坐到表弟身边。  
一块贴着“一级机密”标签的记录卡被塞进终端外接数字槽，亚历克示意菲利克斯也钻到厚重的窗帘里来，这个小小的临时帐篷顿时变成了简易电影院。  
“哇哦，”菲利克斯一开场就感到震撼，“莱因哈特……？”  
亚历克点点头，指着右上角的时间日期补充了一句，“14年前的莱因哈特。”  
也就是菲利克斯刚出生不久、亚历克不久将出生的那一年。

宇宙历801年7月26日，费沙当地时间下午2点15分。  
“我觉得这套剧本上次演过了，”莱因哈特裹着罗严塔尔的披风靠坐在姐姐家次会客室的沙发后面。今天是家宴，侍从都被遣散，女大公和大公亲自买菜去了——说是亲自，其实也就是和几年前大家还都是穷邻居的时候一样。  
“是吗？”罗严塔尔不置可否的看了皇帝一眼，解了两颗自己衬衫的扣子，接着手伸到披风里，摸猫似得摸皇帝不着寸缕的温热胴体，揉他还处于哺乳期间的柔软胸部、并且用指节夹他鼓胀的乳晕和乳头，“这是您今天毙掉的我的第三个方案了……不然您自己想一个？”  
“这个绝对演过，”莱因哈特随着罗严塔尔的动作小声叫了几下，然后才不好意思的双手按住罗严塔尔的手腕，“不管是刚才说的水管工和家庭主妇、还是omega上司低头捡笔的时候腰被会议桌卡住……绝对全部都演过了！至于这一个……奥斯卡，你能不能停一停？你是不是平时真的很嫌弃我平啊？”  
“臣下发誓绝无此事……我揉你主要是为了你的身体健康和菲利克斯的口粮，”罗严塔尔面不改色的撒谎，“其实我还有一个方案……”  
话说到一半，他突然听到一声猫叫——是真的猫叫。  
“……哦，是它，”莱因哈特警惕的环顾四周，然后发现……是姐姐家养的豹猫站在沙发上好奇的冲着他们喵喵叫。他抓着披风站起来，把猫赶出会客室。刚关好门，有人从背后抓着他的两只手腕把他按在门上，温热的呼吸吹拂着他的后颈腺体。莱因哈特不由自主的夹紧腿，掩饰性的发出语义不明的训斥。  
“那您想不想这次玩点别的，就是那种……很原始的……很陈腔滥调的……”罗严塔尔富有经验的忽略了皇帝的训斥。  
“什……什么？”莱因哈特把披风往下拉了一点，悄悄用蓝色布料的一角去擦拭自己大腿内侧的水渍……大不了事后再赔罗严塔尔一条新的好了！反正又不用他自己出钱！  
罗严塔尔发现了他在做什么。实际上，他干脆一把扯掉整块披风扔到一边，把皇帝全裸着抱到地毯中心，接着整个人压下去，大拇指抬起皇帝的下巴，“比如说……监禁？”  
“我把您监禁起来……可以用那边的窗帘绳绑住您的手，然后，”他像一个心思不端的编剧那样朝莱因哈特发红发烫的耳朵里吹了一口气，勾起读者往下听的兴趣，“……夜以继日的强奸您，在您的生殖腔里成结、把您操怀孕……逼迫您做各种各样违背本心的羞耻事情，直到您放弃抵抗、彻底屈服……在牢门打开后也只想永远待在我身边，不断一个又一个的生孩子？听上去怎么样？”  
莱因哈特试图表现出那么一点尊严和骨气——他怎么能在听到这种内容时流水加剧、像一个哺乳期的omega一样恨不得扑上去亲他的alpha呢？但是在他琢磨出自己摆出什么神情才比较得体之前，莱因哈特先想到了一个别的问题。  
“可是三个小时后姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯就要回来了……你要怎么夜以继日？”皇帝眨了眨眼睛。这好像不合逻辑啊？  
罗严塔尔常常为皇帝杀死气氛的能力感到惊叹。但今天可能是他最想要付诸一些行动上的抗议的时候。  
幸或不幸，这时一记重物落地的声响打断了他们。

“……我回来的不是时候？”一个非常熟悉的声音从门口传来，莱因哈特扭头看了一眼、大叫一声“吉尔菲艾斯！”，然后像被捉奸在床似的挣开罗严塔尔爬起来，光着屁股哆哆嗦嗦手忙脚乱找了半天衣服才想起来：他和罗严塔尔已经结婚了，现在是合法夫妻。他们在做的事情并没有什么值得心虚到撞翻茶几的地方——可能除了非法征用姐姐姐夫家的次会客室做爱。  
“我不是故意的，是奥斯卡他……”莱因哈特可耻的开始推卸责任给下属。他通常是不做这种事情的……但现在的情况应该不属于“通常”。  
“没关系，”吉尔菲艾斯走近两人。罗严塔尔坐上沙发，然后搂住皇帝的腰让莱因哈特坐到自己大腿上，“别紧张。”他又上前两步，从上往下的俯瞰罗严塔尔，和他怀里因为一时穿不上衣服、只好赤身裸体双臂抱住胸口的莱因哈特。  
他刚才是走去买菜的吗？莱因哈特不由自主的注意到。吉尔菲艾斯的半边脸颊和锁骨在午后阳光下闪闪发光，他的肤色比自己和奥斯卡都要稍微深一些、是晒出来的那种、漂亮的小麦色，他非常非常的高、尤其从这个角度看上去，他的胳膊也许是刚拎着重物走了一路、在浅色的短袖下鼓起美丽的肌肉。吉尔菲艾斯看上去非常的……非常的……莱因哈特某名奇妙的脸红了。然后罗严塔尔心情复杂的看了他一眼，咬着他的耳朵低声问，“您现在裸体坐在我大腿上……你的屁股这样拼命流水我是能感觉到的你知道吗……皇帝陛下？”  
吉尔菲艾斯听到了。罗严塔尔的声音不大，但是室内非常的安静，何况吉尔菲艾斯对于包括监听在内的一切实战内容训练有素。  
他又看了一眼不知是有意还是无意放松胳膊、让胸前彻底暴露出来的莱因哈特，两人的目光对视了好几秒。向来被称作帝国alpha的道德标杆的吉尔菲艾斯大公决定主动道歉。  
“对不起，莱因哈特大人，奥斯卡亲王殿下，”他沉吟着开口。  
“我不是来打扰你们的，我只是想知道，”吉尔菲艾斯微笑了一下，“或许，我可以加入你们吗？”  
深受震撼的莱因哈特当时只有一个念头：  
为什么不呢？

“……哇哦，”在吉尔菲艾斯果断的脱掉全部衣物后，还在脱内裤的罗严塔尔看了他一眼……然后又看了他一眼。  
皇帝此时已经兴奋到开始说胡话，什么“这也太……姐姐一个人怎么消受得了呢？要不要找人分担啊……大家都是一家人……”一类既无廉耻也无人伦的吹捧之言比莱因哈特腿间的透明液体流出的还要顺畅。  
相比之下罗严塔尔的心情就更为幽微复杂。和性经验方面一张白纸——和他的那个晚上之前一张白纸、之后又迅速填鸭式教学到过载——的皇帝相比，罗严塔尔显然不是第一次参与这种三人运动。他向来觉得自己坦然自得、不畏竞争……但罗严塔尔今天突然意识到，那可能是因为他从来没有在竞争中落败过。当然，这并不是说今天事情就会有什么不同，任何一个成熟的alpha都知道，这种事情不是单靠大小决定的，经验、技巧、还有标记加成，都会……然后他看了一眼已经自觉跪到沙发面前分开双腿翘起屁股的莱因哈特，感到嘴角抽搐了一下。……这就叫做双标吗？  
“你要不要换个姿势，”罗严塔尔调整了一下心态，摸着皇帝的金色长卷发提出建议，“你可以跪到地毯这边来，跪不住的话我扶着你。这样我们可以一个用你的嘴，一个用你的屁股……什么？”  
莱因哈特摇头，雾气蒙蒙的大眼睛里仍然清晰的传递着“你是白痴吗？”的潜台词，“我喉咙不舒服，不想用嘴……都用屁股！一起进来！”他虽然还没出哺乳期，但是御医已经在警告他再次怀孕的风险了。今天这么好的机会，如果……  
一起？罗严塔尔怀疑的上手摸了摸皇帝流水的屁股，又捏了一下他兴奋充血到外翻的生殖瓣，在莱因哈特立刻应声响起、像模像样的叫床声中握住他的下巴问他，“你确定吗？虽然你刚生完孩子三个月……我觉得你这几天已经很紧了啊？”皇帝果决的点头表示“毫无问题”，罗严塔尔只好又采取一些常识下的折中策略，“那我们今天不要成结吧？或者——”  
“要成结！”莱因哈特有点着急的抬起脸，然后呜呜咽咽的去舔罗严塔尔的手心，“要成结……都要成结……我喜欢你的结，奥斯卡……”  
罗严塔尔还在犹豫，这时更加震撼人心的事发生了：吉尔菲艾斯走到莱因哈特身后，对准他流水的洞口相当用力的打了一巴掌，在皇帝的叫声和颤动中蹲下亲咬那两片外翻的小红肉，又站起扶着自己勃起的阴茎直接进去了一个龟头！  
“过来吗？”他问罗严塔尔，“还是我先把他操松你再进来？可能要一会儿……你稍微等一下。”  
罗严塔尔非常确定莱因哈特在他之前没有任何性经验——当然有也无所谓，他并不在意这个——但是现在他对于眼前这两个人的迷惑行为深感动摇。  
他默默等了一会，皇帝被操的东倒西歪、基本上是被拦腰抱着才能勉强挂在沙发上之后，罗严塔尔终于在吉尔菲艾斯的手势下走上前去。  
“冒昧的问一句，”罗严塔尔保持住了三人中唯一的正经贵族风度，和吉尔菲艾斯配合着半跪下来把莱因哈特压低到贴着地面；他一边进三出二的往里磨、还不忘伸手去揉皇帝的胸乳让他性欲更加高涨一些——虽然莱因哈特叫的很大声，但是罗严塔尔看得到他脸上不断滑下的冷汗。不管怎么说，他们两个人的阴茎都相当可观，而且其中一人甚至没有标记过皇帝，“你以前干过他吗？比如……在军校的时候？没有别的意思……就你看上去挺熟练的。”  
“那倒没有，”吉尔菲艾斯摇头，然后他仿佛也对这个问题陷入沉思，“可能是无师自通吧……就好像有的时候，我可以直接看到莱因哈特在想什么。”  
“包括操他哪里他会比较爽？”罗严塔尔不太相信这种玄学。  
“确实如此，”吉尔菲艾斯这次点头，“比如……”他扶住皇帝纤细的腰肢，用力亲了一下莱因哈特左侧的腰窝。罗严塔尔立刻感觉到了……莱因哈特的生殖道急剧绞紧，随即一大股潮液逆向喷了出来。“……大概就是这样，”吉尔菲艾斯谦卑的总结。  
“那我们来打个赌吧，”罗严塔尔亲着莱因哈特的尾椎和后背细汗密布的皮肤，克制着想要把旁边的人扯出去的冲动——他显然不是那种粗暴守旧思想落后的alpha，“一会儿我们各自成结一次……”  
“唔……什么赌？”吉尔菲艾斯拨开皇帝的金发，作势在莱因哈特后颈处虚咬，感受着身下人那种介于愉悦、兴奋、害怕和畏缩之间的颤抖。  
“就赌……如果皇帝这次怀孕的话，生下来的孩子是谁的？”罗严塔尔说完了他的提议。  
吉尔菲艾斯偏过头，海蓝色的眼睛从罗严塔尔蓝色的眼睛打量到他黑色的眼睛，“如果不是你的会怎么样？我只是希望莱因哈特大人快乐……并不是要给你们的生活添麻烦。”  
“你已经添了很多麻烦了，”罗严塔尔耸肩，“所以……要打赌吗？”

吃完晚餐后，安妮罗杰向莱因哈特招招手。  
“可爱吗？”女大公摸着怀里健美活泼的豹猫问皇帝，“你没养过宠物吧，莱因哈特？”  
“特别可爱，”莱因哈特扶着姐姐的座椅靠背，有点不自然的恭维。他到现在还觉得腿软站不住，想要找个软垫坐下，“没养过……也许等菲利克斯再大一点……”“我想你也没养过……”安妮罗杰打断他，“你知道养宠物一般会准备什么吗？”莱因哈特摇摇头，对这段对话的走向感到云里雾里。  
“宠物不像人……宠物不会说话，也不知道危险，可能不知不觉就会闯祸……所以得时时刻刻看着，”安妮罗杰从口袋里掏出一张记录卡，“我们家每个房间都有监控的……傻弟弟。”  
莱因哈特看了那张小卡好几秒才反应过来姐姐在说什么，他面色通红，支支吾吾了半天说不出一句完整的话。  
“……看你紧张的！光知道吃肉没想着挨打呀？”安妮罗杰“扑哧”一声笑了出来，拍了拍手边的椅子示意弟弟也坐下，“没事，姐姐不打你……姐姐以前就没打过你，现在更加不敢打你了……你抬起眼睛看着姐姐。”  
“姐姐只是想和你商量一件事情，不知道皇帝陛下能不能屈尊同意呢？”  
“当然同意了！姐姐你说！”莱因哈特松了口气，有条件就好……有条件就可以谈嘛！他最怕的就是像当年那样，安妮罗杰生气时一言不发就走了，直到吉尔菲艾斯醒来前都不愿意见他……  
“首先，答应我没有下一次了。其次……你已经有一个孩子了，如果你这次怀孕，”安妮罗杰青玉色的眼睛盯着弟弟，姐弟俩极为相似的两张明丽面孔交相辉映，“怀的是齐格的孩子的话……可以过继给姐姐吗？我一定会视为己出。”  
莱因哈特想也不想立刻点头，“不用过继……就是姐姐的孩子！不过……”他微微偏头，纤细洁白的手指按住那张记录卡。  
“我也想对姐姐提一个请求……可以吗？”

灯光暗下，影像熄灭。亚历克和菲利克斯从窗帘里爬出来的时候，太阳已经偏西了。  
“……所以，”亚历克还沉浸在影片末尾那个赌约，“他们谁赌赢了？”  
他的脑袋立刻被敲了一下。“我真是以和你做兄弟为耻……你是傻瓜吗？”菲利克斯恨铁不成钢的看着他。  
“你想想看，一般皇帝姐姐的孩子怎么可能和皇帝自己的孩子有一样的继承权顺序……亏我以前还把你当作竞争对手……和傻子竞赛真是不值得！”  
亚历克眨着眼睛努力思考了一番，终于理清了其中关卡，露出恍然大悟的神情。  
“这也太难以置信了……他可是莱因哈特啊……我是说，”亚历克回忆着那些官方出版物上的溢美之词，“除却战争天赋，不都说莱因哈特是人类史上道德最高尚、最严以自律、几千年也出不了一个的伟大皇帝吗？……他居然和自己姐夫……甚至我的出生也是……”  
菲利克斯白了他一眼，“你以为自己很特别吗？我才是呢……”他也是不久前才知道，原来自己的出生是先上车后补票和非自愿标记的产物。至少亚历克的血脉只是被莱因哈特这一边污染了……他可是被莱因哈特和奥斯卡两边的血缘污染了两道！  
“而且皇帝从来就不是靠成为道德标杆来统治宇宙的，就算官方非常想要你这么相信……喏，现在轮到我分享秘密了。”  
他打开那个被体温捂热的铁盒子的密码锁，把里面的东西递给亚历克。  
“这是什么？……这个词怎么念？”亚历克好奇的拿出那本厚厚的书册。  
“这是一份绝密档案，我不能告诉你是谁给我的，”菲利克斯故作神秘的压低声音，“你看完害怕的话，今天晚上可以和我一起睡……至于这个词，是西方之陆的意思……读作’威斯塔朗特’。”  
说罢他靠近自己的表弟——哦不，现在是他的亲弟弟。然后菲利克斯做了一件早就想做的事情。他低下头，亲了一下弟弟两片花瓣似的嘴唇。  
“……你干什么？不是说我们是亲戚……只能亲脸颊，不能亲嘴吗？”初中一年级学生亚历克这样发问。  
“没错，大人们是这么说的，但是……”  
“叛逆是英雄的特权！”初中二年级学生菲利克斯如此回答。


End file.
